nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Academy training
'Academy training '''is a quest in original campaign. This article describes a walkthrough for it. Bim and Pavel The player character (PC) starts in his/her own bedroom in the Academy. After walking out, the PC will encounter Pavel, who will speak to the PC. He will say about the "crisis" in Neverwinter, the Wailing Death. The PC now must speak to Bim, Pavel's twin brother. He will explain rest, camera modes and other similar things. The PC can skip or listen to him (he will open the door, in any case). Trading Now Olgerd, the Academy's trader needs to be spoken with. He will explain identifying and how trading works. Also, he will give the PC armor, like to sorcerers and wizards a robe of fire resistance. Maps and journal Although not important to advance, one can speak to Berna. She will explain the maps and journal. Specialization Depending on PC's class, he/she must speak to this person and do that task: *Combat (for fighters, rangers, monks, barbarians and paladins) - Herban, requires to shoot the range target near Hewwet and destroying the combat dummy or hitting Dendy. *Arcane magic (for wizards and sorcerers) - Jaroo, requires a spell to be cast on the statue. *Stealth (for rogues) - Ketta, requires a key from Bruno, the locked chest or the room behind the trapped door. *Divine magic (for druids and clerics) - Elenwynd, requires healing the injured man (for clerics requires to turn the skeleton as well). Bards can finish all above trainings, except the divine. Meeting Lady Aribeth After completing the training, the PC must speak to their instructor about reward. After that, the PC must go to southern room where the guard is posted and enter it. Inside are some students, along with Aribeth de Tylmarande. After speaking with Aribeth, four hostile mysterious mages will appear and attack everyone (except the PC). After all four have been killed, Aribeth will task the PC to protect Waterdhavian creatures. She will give the key so that the PC can get out and go to eastern parts of Academy. However, another mage will see the PC and summon two weak goblins. After dealing with the goblins, the PC can go east. Henchman and level up The similar mage appears, summoning another two weak goblins. The PC must defeat them and proceed further. Here he/she will encounter Pavel. He is shocked, as the goblins killed Bim. At this point, he will explain that he may act as the PC's henchman. After that, the PC must go to eastern parts. There are more weak goblins and weak skeletons. In next room there is Geldar who instructs the player in leveling up, setting his level at 2 (if the level is already 2 or higher, he will not explain or level the PC further). "Boss" When learned how to level up, the PC must proceed further. More weak goblins and weak skeletons are standing guard. Before entering the stables, there is the mysterious mage, who is actually the hostile character with most health. Casts ''magic missile and ray of frost. After dealing with him, the PC must enter the stables where the Waterdhavian creatures are being kept. Escape of the Waterdhavians The last room has more weak goblins, a goblin elite, Desther, Fenthick Moss, and the Waterdhavian creatures. The Waterdhavian creatures, being afraid will flee and escape in terror while Desther, Fenthick and the PC are dealing with goblins. Fenthick will be shocked after the battle and Desther will blame Aribeth for all the failure. Pavel will leave the party (assuming he has not died) and the PC will advance to level 3. After this, the quest ends and the PC goes to chapter one. Category:Original campaign quests